Kingdom RoadTrip
by Shadow and Phoenix
Summary: After Sora, Riku, and Kairi return to their home on Destiny Islands after their harrowing adventures across the worlds, they think that things might settle down a bit, but Aerith is hearing voices and no one knows why. Something smells like a road trip.


Title: Kingdom Road-trip

Title: Kingdom Road-trip

Author: Shadow

Chapter: Sora gets a Phone Call

Rating: T

Warnings: swearing, hinting at adult themes, and disturbing images (though only to some)

Disclaimer: This story is a collaboration between me, my brother, and his girlfriend.

-v--v--v-

Destiny Islands

-v--v--v-

It was a beautiful summer day, with the sun shining on the clear blue waters and brilliant white sand. Children swam in the ocean and played on the islands. All the children except two that is. Sora and his best friend Riku were grounded. Why, you may ask, are they grounded? You may remember an incident concerning Heartless, Nobodies, and traversing the worlds covering the time of two years. It all makes sense now, doesn't it?

Like most concerned parents, Riku and Sora's parents were over-joyed when their respective progeny returned, but once the joy of their arrival in the islands after an absence of over a year wore off, the punishment for running away and not writing was exacted in full.

Sora stared out his window, seeming unusually happy for having been trapped inside for several weeks now while his other friends were out enjoying their summer breaks. He hummed a little tune to himself as he flopped back on his bed and made plans about who to call when his phone privileges were returned. He would definitely need to call Riku and Kairi to see how their punishments were going, and possibly the guys in Radiant Garden and Twilight Town. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to his bed and noted that it would be dinner time soon.

The phone rang, startling Sora out of his reverie. His mother picked it up on the third ring.

-v-v-v-v-

"Hello, this is the Aoi residence, Suki speaking."

"Hello, is Sora there?"

"Yes, but he can't talk right now. I can have him call you back later if you want."

"Yes, that would be good. The number is 234-434-9854."

"Alright, may I ask who this is?"

"It's Leon."

"Right. I'll let Sora know you called. Good evening"

"Good evening."

-v-v-v-v-

Sora emerged from his room once his mother set the phone back in its charger.

"Oh, Sora, I was just going to let you know that dinner is in five minutes. By the way, a man named Leon called, and he left his number. You get phone privileges tomorrow, so you can call him back then."

"Okay, mom."

"I'll go check on dinner. Come down after you've washed up." Mrs. Aoi went downstairs to the kitchen while Sora headed for the bathroom.

-v-v-v-v-the next day-v-v-v-v-

"Hey Leon it's Sora!"

"Hello. Are you free for the next six or seven weeks?"

"No, but tell me what you're planning anyway!"

"We're trying to figure why Aerith is suddenly crazy."

"Oh. You should talk to Riku and Kairi; they might be able to help."

"I don't know their phone numbers."

"Riku's is 546-459-8890 and Kairi's is 546-237-2717. Both cell phones!"

"Thanks Sora."

"How is everyone?"

"They're good, even Aerith, despite the fact that she's been hearing voices."

"Oh, that's good. I have to go now; my mom wants to talk to me."

"Alright, good bye"

"Bye!"

-v-v-v-v-

"Sora, there's someone here to see you."

"I'll be right down mom!" Sora half-ran, half-jumped down the stairs, somehow managing not to trip and go flying through the air. Kairi waved at him from the couch where she was sitting, lemonade in hand. Mrs. Aoi was in the kitchen concocting something delicious. Another glass of lemonade was sitting on the table in front of the couch.

"Sora, how have you been?"

"Good. My mom's really glad that I'm back, so I'm getting off pretty easily. How are you?"

"Great. My parents only grounded me for a week, though I still have an early curfew."

"That's good, how's Riku?" Kairi winced and took a sip of her lemonade.

"Not so good. His mom is really strict, and she found out about the whole 'becoming the darkness fiasco'. I walked by his house the other day, and there are bars on his window. As far as I can tell, his mom is keeping him in his room. I haven't talked to him either. Only texting, and only late at night."

"That's not good. I hope his mom let's up soon."

"She'll have too. The school year will be starting soon. He has to go to school."

"That's a good thing."

"Have you talked with any of our friends from other worlds?"

"Yeah, Leon just called. Everyone's doing fine, but Aerith has started to hear some strange voices. I gave him your number because I thought you or Naminé might be able to help, so expect a call from him."

"Okay. It was nice talking to you, but I have to go now if I want to get home by curfew."

"Bye Kairi, talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Kairi waved at Sora before he shut the door. His mother had come in and taken the empty lemonade glasses to the kitchen.

-v-v-v-v-several weeks later-v-v-v-v-

Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat in class, listening to the teacher drone on and on about the differences between Petrachan sonnets and Elizabethan sonnets. Well, sort of listening anyway. Kairi was doodling strange little animals in her notebook, Riku was coloring his fingernails black with a sharpie, and Sora was fast asleep and drooling on his book. The teacher finished her lecture and wrote the homework on the board about half of a second before the bell rang. There was a cacophonous scraping of chairs and rustling of papers as students gathered their belongings and left school for the day. Kairi shoved her notebooks in her bag, Riku pocketed the sharpie, and Sora continued to drool peacefully on his textbook. Kairi shook Sora awake and they left. Riku neglected to mention to his spiky haired friend that because he had been drooling on the book, the ink had transferred onto his face, and that he now had 'love, Shakespeare' mirrored on his face.

-v-v-v-v-later that night-v-v-v-v-

"Hey mom, I'm heading over to Selphie's now, see you Sunday!" Kairi yelled slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking out the front door of her house.

"Okay dear, love you." Her mother called back. Kairi walked along the road, watching the sunset. Selphie popped up next to her, chattering away as normal.

"Hey Kairi. Who are we busting out first? We need to decide now, before we meet up with Wakka and Tidus." Selphie said, matching stride with Kairi, a yellow bag with a train lovingly stitched onto it slung over her shoulder. Kairi tapped a finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"I suppose we should go get Riku first, because he had a plan to get out already, and he can help us get Sora." Kairi said, after a moment of thought. Selphie nodded and they turned down Riku's street. Wakka and Tidus were standing on the corner, bags in hand with serious faces.

"You remember the plan, right?" Kairi asked the two boys. They nodded succinctly. "Good. So you'd better hurry and get ready to sneak in."

"Good luck!" Selphie chirped as Wakka and Tidus scurried off into the darkness. The girls continued walking towards Riku's house.

"So, have you seen So-ra lately?" Selphie asked coyly, glancing sideways at Kairi. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Not now, Selphie, we have a job to do." Selphie sighed and shrugged, turning off the sidewalk and into the gathering gloom of Riku's yard. "Okay, so we should climb up that tree and try to get onto Riku's windowsill from there. After that we can try to get the bars off his window with this trick I saw in Charlie's Angels."

"You're sure this will work?" Kairi rolled her eyes and crouched on the ground in Riku's yard. Selphie kneeled next to her, swinging her bag off her shoulder and setting it on the ground.

"Positive. Now, did you bring what I asked you to?" Selphie nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep! Right here. One can of hairspray, one lighter, courtesy of my brother, one tube of lemon toothpaste, and one package of hair pins." Selphie pulled each of the items out of her bag in turn. Kairi nodded efficiently and gathered the items to her.

"Alright! Now if I just…" Kairi cut off abruptly as someone spoke behind her.

"What took you so long?" Kairi and Selphie jumped a few feet in the air. Riku was leaning against the tree in his yard, casually looking at his nails.

"How did you get out? And are your nails black?" Kairi asked, putting a hand against her chest to still her rapidly beating - from fear, not love! - heart.

"Hello? Powers of darkness!? And I can stop the Goth act anytime I want." Riku said in a valley girl-esque like-duh voice.

"Eh…" Kairi and Selphie said in unison, matching perturbed looks gracing their faces.

"Its sharpie" Selphie sniggered.

"Wow…ghetto Goth, a new low" Riku glared at her and Kairi bopped her on the head.

"Shut up Selphie." The trio hurried off to Sora's house, picking up their bikes along the way.

"So, you remember the plan, right?" Kairi asked Selphie as they leaned their bikes against Sora's fence.

"Yeah! I'll go distract his mom. Er, what should I do to distract her?" Selphie asked, scratching her head.

"Jeez, you're such a blond. Go talk to her about cookies or something, and I'll go throw rocks at his window." Kairi said, sighing exasperatedly.

"Right. Wait, do we have the catapult?" Selphie asked, looking for the machine.

"Argh! No." Kairi said, slapping her forehead.

"Ummm… how about the grappling hook?" Selphie continued, pulling out a piece of Thomas the Tank-Engine stationary.

"Yes! Right here." Kairi said, pulling the grappling hook out of her bag.

"Rope?" Selphie said, consulting her list.

"GAAAAHH!! Wait, I still have my sheets for the sleeping bag." Kairi exclaimed.

"You put sheets in your sleeping bag?" Selphie asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Why not? They're comfy and smell like sunshine. My mom uses Downy." Kairi said wistfully.

"Stop promoting! We're on a mission. Will they support Sora's weight?" Selphie said, bopping Kairi on the head.

"Sure! I use 'em to climb out my window all the time." Kairi stated matter-of-factly.

"To see Sooooora?" Selphie simpered.

"NOT NOW!" Kairi shouted, bopping Selphie again.

"Ok, ok. Ready?" She conceded.

"Ready." Kairi said.

"On three. One, two…" They said together.

"Got 'im," said Riku calmly from two inches behind Kairi's head

"AAAHHH!!" screamed Kairi, jumping. She smacked him on the forehead. "Don't DO that! It's so creepy."

"At least I don't look like tall, dark, and pedophiliac anymore." He said shrugging. Sora stood next to him grinning his normal sixty-watt smile.

"Yeah… wait why would think he's a pedophile?" Kairi asked, furrowing her brow.

Awkward silence.

More awkward silence

"Let's go," said Riku. As he walked, he smiled to himself, and winked at Sora.

"What's a pedophi-whatsit?" asked Sora, oblivious as ever.

"I'll explain when you're older." Riku said, scrunching his nose up as he examined his nails.

"Oh come on, you're only like six months older than me, how come you get to know?" Sora whined, preparing his puppy dog pout.

"Believe me; you're better off not knowing." Riku said nonchalantly.

"Ew," said Selphie softly behind them.

"Couldn't you tell he was just messing with us?" Kairi said, rolling her eyes at Selphie.

"No! Like you could? You looked like you just saw that one episode of Elfin Lied!" Selphie countered.

"Did not!" Kairi whined.

"Did too!" Selphie jeered.

They ran after the two boys.

-v--v--v-

So, first chapter of the insanity begins. Somewhat of a cliffhanger, but oh well. Review and I'll send you a hidden chapter about what Tidus and Wakka are doing. I bet you're curious. You know that you want it. Review, onegai.


End file.
